


Romance Op. 23

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Kings & Queens, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Prompt Fic, wackiest prompt i've ever received
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Arranged marriage as a settlement between two countries. This is his fate, and although he doesn’t like it, he must accept it. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Who is she?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>His father shifts in his seat, and James grows weary.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Prince Andreas Nikolaus Lauda, son of King Lauda the third.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: MORE PROMPTS YOU SAY??? Midevil AU. Wherever you wanna take that or how you want to do it.
> 
> what can i say? anon wants medieval au? they're gonna get a motherfucking medieval au.  
> enjoy!  
> oh, and, if you guys want more for some weird smutty reason, just tell me and i'll post the rest of what I wrote!

“This is completely ridiculous and unnecessary,” James announces into the hall, in front of his father and the court, not at all bothered by the blatant behaviour he’s currently showing by talking about such private (or not so private) matters, “You cannot just sell my courtship to some German!”

The King sighs from his spot and eyes his son wearily, “King Lauda is  _Austrian_ , James, and the only ally I may have during the upcoming war, you know that as well as I. There must be a sort of bond between us to solidify this.”

James is pacing the floor now, unsettled and jittery. He had been down in the village, enjoying himself with a barmaid, when the news had come to him about his sudden proposal to some maiden named Niki from  _Austria_.

He had rushed home, half drunk, and burst into the throne room without a care about who may hear him.

“Aye,” he mutters anyway, brows drawn together as he eyes the ground, until he looked up to his father again, “But without my permission, father! This is my future you could be corrupting—”

“I am not the one corrupting your future, James,” his father spits, and the Prince stops in his tracks at the tone, “ _I_  am not the one sending you down to the pubs and ordering you to flirt with whores. I turn a blind eye because I know what youth is, what freedom is, but you are nearing your twentieth summer and therefore must consider your future, and what you can do to better yourself and your people when your time as King comes.”

James has heard this lecture far too many times for his liking already. Whores and drinking are bad, serious thinking is good. James has no interest in the throne, he’s not meant for it—his older sister was to be Queen, until she married herself away and dumped the responsibility on his head.

He presses his lips together and stares up at his father, so  _noble_  and  _high_  on this throne.

Arranged marriage as a settlement between two countries. This is his fate, and although he doesn’t like it, he must accept it.

“Who is she?” He finally asks, softly and reluctantly.

His father shifts in his seat, and James grows weary.

“Prince Andreas Nikolaus Lauda, son of King Lauda the Third.”

There’s gasps from the court and James’ eyes nearly pop out of his head.

“You mean to turn me into a sodomite?!” James accuses, and whispers break out around him.

The King looks stressed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before he lifts his head and shakes it, “No, my son. The marriage is being accepted by the Holy Roman Empire, as an act of treaty. You and Prince Andreas are to be married, and only that.”

No sex for the rest of his life, then. Unless he and Andreas start two different affairs to cure their sexual needs. Still, James is staring up at his father like he’s grown a second head.

He can’t believe this is happening.

**

It’s been two weeks since Niki’s learned of his imminent future as an act of treaty between two countries, and today is his wedding day.

“ _Father,”_ he murmurs softly, looking away from the window of their carriage and to the King of Austria, who was speaking softly with his wife. 

The King looks to his son sitting across from them, “ _Yes?”_

“ _What will happen if I refuse to marry Prince James today?”_ It was no secret that Niki doesn’t want to marry another Prince, he had been refusing it since the day it had been passed by the Empire. He knew how important it was, but he didn’t have to like it.

His father looks grim for a moment, a frown on his face. They’e all dressed nicely today, their outfits made of fine silks with crowns atop their heads, aside from Niki. The journey has been a long one, and the Prince is tired, but he refuses to sleep. He’s as stubborn as his father. “ _You know what will happen, Niki…my boy, please, all I ask of you is that you go along with today’s ceremony, and after, we may discuss what is to happen afterwards. You two may not even live together.”_

Doubtful. They’re both aware of pride and images to the English, and if Niki’s to marry another man, he isn’t going to be allowed to go halfway with it.

Still, he nods, and remains quiet for the rest of the trip.

By noon, they arrive at the Kingdom, and Niki is impressed by the castle. Everything’s quite beautiful and lively here, although he’s too stubborn to admit it aloud to his praiseful mother, who’s attached to his arm and whispering comments into his ear with a smile on her pink lips.

They make their way around the castle, then enter, where nearly everyone is awaiting them. Well, it’s just the court and the nobles, but it looks like everyone in the Kingdom’s in the room. His mother takes him aside first and fixes his outfit, murmuring encouragements as she fixes his curls and pinches his cheeks for colour.

“ _Mother, I am no maiden in need of preening,”_  he frowns, staring into her green eyes.

She smiled warmly at him, “ _Yes, I know, my darling, but I do wish for you to look nice. This is your wedding day, and you are about to meet your husband for the first time. Smile._ ” She caresses his cheek with the tips of her fingers, and Niki manages a little smile for her that she’s glad to see.

“ _Come along.”_

—

Niki takes one step into the throne room with his parents, and all eyes are on him. He swallows harshly, and focuses his attention towards the throne. The King and Queen of England are there, and a handsome man in standing off to the side, looking a little anxious and uncomfortable, just like him.

Prince James, undoubtedly.

Their eyes meet when the three get closer, and Niki adverts his eyes quickly, ashamed at being caught staring.

The formal greetings are made, and Niki does his best to keep his eyes trained on the two on the throne, but his gaze keeps slipping over to their son, who’s staring right back at him. He doesn’t know how to react. This is an entirely new country, he doesn’t know what to do or how to act.

“Prince Andreas,” a voice booms suddenly, and Niki looks to the blond man at the King’s side, who’s staring right at him with an amused expression as he walks towards them, “Please, come forward, I do wish to see you closer…”

Niki sets his jaw and looks to his mother, who’s smiling softly in encouragement again.

Quietly, Niki makes his way around his parents and towards the other Prince. They stand in front of one another for a moment, looking one another over, and James offers him a little smile. The entire court and their parents are watching their every move.

“We are to be married today, Andreas.” James murmurs, staring down at the Austrian.

Niki shifts his weight from foot to foot, clasping his hands in front of himself, and he suddenly frowns, “ _Call me ‘_ Niki’ _, I dislike ‘_ Andreas _’,_ ” he mutters when he recognizes his name.

James looks surprised, and then realization blooms on his face before he looks to their parents. “No English?” He asks with a quirk on his lips.

Niki’s parents look a little embarrassed, and his father speaks up, “I’m afraid we had not enough time to teach him the entire language, Prince James. He knows most of the basics.”

The blond blinks and looks back to Niki, who’s becoming more and more irritated as each moment passes.

“ _Does he not know German?_ ” He asks his parents angrily, looking over at them with a frown.

This is going to be a bit of a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Months pass, seasons change, and soon there will be snow covering the land. It’s hard to believe that they’ve been married to one another for almost five months._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon and a few others wanted me to post the rest, so here it is!

The ceremony is held in the throne room. Speculation over two men marrying in the church regarding sin was something discussed about, earlier when the Kings and their consorts had gone through the marriage proposal, and they had decided that the throne room seemed much more suitable for their sons.

It’s not a grand celebration, although it is fairly large; enough to make the two Princes a tad nervous, despite being in front of crowds their entire lives.

And despite his lack of knowledge over the English language, Niki manages a clear, accented, “I do,” when asked to have James as his husband. James had said the same, and they said their vows, Niki in his Native tongue that was quietly translated by his father next to James. His mother had translated James’ for her son, and Niki had been touched by it, even though he’d never had a full conversation with him yet.

The gold bands had been slipped onto their fourth finger on their left hand, by each other, and at the end, to seal the marriage, James had leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss to his new husband’s cheek.

Niki didn’t like how feminine it made him feel, so he had grabbed James by his shoulders and planted a kiss flat on the Brit’s mouth. There were cheers and gasps from the crowd, and then an uproar of applause, as they made their way out of the throne room hand-in-hand.

James had been impressed by the showmanship from his new husband, to say the least. The kiss had been a risky thing to do, but Niki had taken the initiative and done it anyway. Perhaps the language barrier wouldn’t be such a problem, once they got to know each other a little better.

\--

While they waited for the dining hall to be prepared for the feast, James took his new husband and mother-in-law for a stroll around his mother’s gardens.

“It’s considered one of the most beautiful gardens in the country,” he tells them, strolling with both arms taken by the Austrians.

Niki listens quietly the entire time, not entirely sure what to say. He hoped for a tutor as soon as possible, he hated relying on other people for things, especially his mother.

“ _Tell him I’m tired of looking at these stupid gardens, I want to go inside for a drink_.”

“Niki says he’d like to go inside for a bit of tea, perhaps you can show us around inside,” his mother says kindly, shooting her son a warning glance, despite the fact that James couldn’t understand him.

The Brit looks a little surprised, and glances at his new husband before smiling and nodding, “Very well.”

\--

At the feast, they sit next to each other. Niki learns about James’ past, what he likes to do with his spare time (he’s sure to leave out the brothels and barmaids), and where he went to school. It’s all terribly boring to Niki, and he voices his complains, but his mother is quick to shush him most of the time. He cannot wait to speak for himself, and from what he heard his father say, his new father-in-law is already getting him a tutor to start lessons as soon as possible.

He and James are delighted.

Although, Niki’s having fun with this language barrier. He can say the nastiest things in the sweetest voice and the blond wouldn’t have a clue.

He’s already distinguished the fact that James is an idiot. He goes on about things Niki doesn’t care about, and Niki just pretends to listen to his mother’s translations, when really, he’s focused more on the food. The meal they’re served makes up for most of James’ ramblings. He loves the meats and fruits and breads they’re served, and realizes he could definitely get used to this.

“Try this,” James tells him suddenly, offering a piece of sweet bread to his new husband, and Niki glances over to see James’ hopeful expression and offering.

It’s the first interaction between them, without anyone to translate, and Niki takes the piece of bread delicately, flicking his gaze back and forth between the bread and James. The other Prince looks delighted, and Niki lifts the bread to his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before his eyebrows shoot up.

“ _Gut,_ ” is all he says, and James grins before he offers Niki something else.

And before they know it, they’re feeding each other.

**

Months pass, seasons change, and soon there will be snow covering the land. It’s hard to believe that they’ve been married to one another for almost five months.

The first month married to James goes smoothly; they barely spend time together. James is busy doing whatever he does, from the moment they wake up in their separate beds, to when he comes home after dinner. Niki busies himself with the tutor’s lessons and reading during the day, spending time with his mother-in-law and her ladies. They’re all very nice and polite to him, and he’s thankful for it, along with the pastries they shower him with. He rarely misses James. He misses his mother and friend Marlene more than anything.

The only time he sees his husband is when they retire to bed, and it’s awkward. Even though Niki’s mostly fluent by now, they barely talk, aside from asking how their day was. Niki misses the earlier times when they had a reason for the room to be filled with silence.

Their bedroom is large and exquisite, with a fireplace and balcony. The bath is made of porcelain, and it’s deep enough for three, not that they’ve tried. Niki’s enjoyed baths there, sitting in the warm water until his skin wrinkles, and once when he had walked in on James bathing, the blond had greeted him casually and Niki’s face had turned red faster than he had bolted from the room.

If he were a woman, he wondered if James would stick around more. He’s noticed the marks on his husband’s neck, the way he smelt of fragrant oils…he wondered how many women James slept with during the day. He’s never bothered to ask. Instead, he begins to silently resent him.

One day, when Niki’s returned to their chambers to study and he’s lounging on the Chesterfield with a book in hand, James enters. They both look up, and are surprised to see one another. It’s rare to see one another when the sun is still high in the sky. They stare for a moment, as if they’ve caught one another in some sort of act, until Niki blinks and James closes the door behind him.

“Good afternoon, Niki,” James says softly, beginning to make his way towards his wardrobe. His clothes are awfully dirty, and Niki’s sure he saw blood on the man’s lip.

“Afternoon, husband,” Niki responds clearly, much better than a few months ago when he had taken a few moments to gather his thoughts.

They’re quiet again, although Niki’s watching the other man from over his book, curious. When James removes his undershirt, revealing his golden skin, Niki adverts his eyes and chews on his bottom lip quietly.

When James is dressed, and heading to the door, Niki speaks abruptly, “Should I get the maids to wash those for you?”

James stops shy from opening the door, and looks over his shoulder at the Austrian. He looks surprised and then conflicted, “Um, no, thank you, there is no need…”

There _is_ blood on his lip. Niki frowns thoughtfully, and speaks again before James leaves, “Was there a matter?” There had to be. James had been fighting, it’s obvious.

James stops once more, the door open a few inches, and he looks back at Niki curiously, brows drawn together, “No…”

He’s lying. “Nothing?”

“At all.”

“Then I might be so bold to point out the blood on your lip, husband mine.”

James’ hand goes up to his bottom lip, and curses softly when he pulls his hand back to see a little speckle of blood on his fingertip. Niki keeps the proud smirk from his lips, and watches as James closes the door before going over to the vanity they rarely use, and Niki closes his book gently.

“What was the matter of?”

“Nothing of interest.” James mutters as he licks his bottom lip, trying to wash away the dried blood.

Niki rolls his eyes and sets his book aside, swinging his legs from the Chesterfield and placing them on the cool ground, “You are easier to read than a book, James.” He sighs, running his fingers through his curls.

That irks the Prince some, and James glares at his husband through the reflection of the mirror, watching Niki stand and adjust his clothing.

“Do tell me, I’m curious,” Niki presses on.

“A man accused me of sodomy in the streets, so I set him right.”

Nothing new, then. Niki had been down to the village a few times, with a chaperone, and he had heard the whispering but ignored it.

James turns and stares at him then, his lower lip free of blood, although the split in his lip remains, “Is that all you wish to hear from me?” He asks, raising a brow, so eager to leave already. This is the longest conversation they’ve ever had and James wants to rush off.

In fact, Niki has many things to say to his ‘husband’. So many, many things. He wants to give James a piece of his mind. Instead, he grabs his book and shakes his head, “That will be all. Do try to not get into anymore…disagreements, while you are out.”

James smirks wryly and nods, “Until nightfall, dearest.” And he departs.

Niki throws his book at the closed door in a fit, muttering ‘dearest’ under his breath.

\--

Within the next two weeks, Niki’s resentment towards James grows. It had been nearly non-existent at the beginning, as he didn’t need James at all, but now Niki would have liked to know his husband after their little meeting. He wanted to know him better and not have his marriage be whispered about whenever he stepped foot outside the castle.

They whispered nasty things, about James committing adultery, taking whores bent over tables, breeding little bastards everywhere. How James got drunk every afternoon because he couldn’t live with the fact that he was married to another man. How he would prefer to spend time with scum and lowlifes rather than his husband, the little Austrian who looked like a rat.

It hurt, stung like an insect bite, and although he dismissed everything in stride, he still laid awake at night and wondered why James hated him so, to tarnish their image like this. They were supposed to be the key to peace, the epitome of civility between countries, yet James was willingly ruining that just so he could forget about himself for a while.

He could hear the man snoring across the room in his own bed, reeking of ale, and Niki would hate him all the more. The vows at the wedding meant nothing to James, even though Niki was going through with his perfectly.

And one night, when James came home, drunk and smelling stale on his birthday, Niki had enough.

He had been sitting in his favourite reading spot, the Chesterfield, doing just that with the light of the fireplace when James barges in. He’s been missing ever since that morning. His spot at the dining table had been empty next to Niki, embarrassing him thoroughly, and he had left in the middle of the celebration because he couldn’t cope.

James looks surprised upon seeing Niki sitting there, “Oh, good evening, dearest,” he greets with a slur, shutting the door heavily behind him.

Niki’s blue eyes sharpen and narrow as he watches his husband stumble over to his wardrobe, beginning to undress with what little coordination he had left. Drinking and whoring around on his twenty-first birthday, it seemed. Like every other night.

“James,” he speaks up into the silence, and the Prince looks over, blinking to clear his vision.

“Yes?”

“I want a divorce.”

The room has gone silent, like it always is. The cracking of the fire falls upon deaf ears as the two young Princes stare at one another.

James is the first to break it, a look of disbelief on his handsome face, “Pardon?”

“A divorce. I want a divorce.”

James’ jaw sets and Niki tenses. “Why would you want to divorce, dearest?”

The name, that damned name, sets his rage alight and Niki’s face twists in anger; he’s pushing himself from the sofa and throwing his book at James with an enraged yell. James barely ducks in time, and it hits the wall behind him, but it only makes Niki angrier.

He’s ranting in angry German now, losing control of his tongue as he lists the reasons as to why he wants this, to separate himself from James as soon as possible. He can’t _handle_ this, this is more than he can ever think of handling—he’s _eighteen_! He’s supposed to go out and enjoy himself, not sit around and study and wait for his promiscuous husband to stumble home like some drunk in the middle of the night! He’s not supposed to lie for him on his birthday! James can’t let him be embarrassed in front of the court and nobles, while he’s off having a celebration of his own! He had expected James to take _some_ interest in him by now, to try and maybe even be friends--share some sort of fondness, but all he’s been given is isolation. And he needs out.

By the end of his ranting, his breathing is harsh and his face is flushed, and he’s glaring at his husband with clenched fists. He’s waiting for James to do _something_ , anything, to give him a reason to hit him.

And all James does is shake his head ‘no’, after a long moment of processing. He has no clue as to what Niki’s said, but he goes on, “We are not getting divorced, dearest. Not for as long as I live. I’m not going to allow this marriage to be the reason my country goes to war without allies…”

It’s a touching thing to hear, if Niki were the King of England. Fortunately, he’s not, and therefore, he snaps and goes forward to slap James across the face _hard_.

The slap echos off the walls, and James’ eyes are wide, head turned from the sheer force of the hit. Niki’s blood is pumping, he’s ready to fight or flee, and luckily, James slaps him back without remorse.

At least now he has a reason to tackle James to the ground.

\--

After a bit of fighting, Niki’s aggression is out, and James has sobered up. They’re near the fire now, lying on the furs there and just trying to calm down. Niki doesn’t feel bad about splitting James’ lip, and he ignores the throbbing coming from his ribs. At least now, the fighting is over with, and perhaps they can talk.

“Niki…”

James’ voice is a lot more solid now, and because of that, Niki turns his head to look at the other man. The blond is staring right at him, and they just do that for a moment or two, staring at one another, until James does something Niki’s never thought he would: apologize.

“I give my most sincere apologies…I have not been behaving as I should—as a proper husband, to you. I do believe that’s what _this_ ,” he gestures to them, “Has been about. I don’t understand German at all, but I’m sure whatever you said is valid, and explains why you want to have a divorce…”

The Englishman is too good with his words.

Niki glances away and lets James’ words sink in a little more, listening to the fire crack behind them, until he looks at his husband again, “Well, you are surprisingly right, for an idiot such as yourself…” He mumbles, and James frowns, “That is a compliment.” He insists, but the Prince looks unconvinced.

“I would like to start over, Niki, if that is fine with you. I want to prove that I can be better than what I’ve proved myself to be.” It’s a proposal, and Niki stares at James for a moment longer, evaluating whether or not he should trust him.

“We cannot forget the past,” he murmurs, and watches James nod in agreement, “We have learned a lot from it so far…and because of that, and since I believe in redemption even for the nastiest of sorts, I will allow us to start over.”

A smile blooms on James’ face but Niki’s quick to stop it, “On the condition that you spend less time with whores, and more with me. You have been doing a terrible job at introducing me to your country, you horrible husband.” It comes out more playful than planned, but James nods anyway.

“Yes, fine, I will do my best. We can start tomorrow, I’ll show you around the village—that will please you, yes?”

James looks so hopeful, Niki can’t bear to cut him down any more than he already has. His husband seems sincere in his willingness to improve their relationship, especially after this little show, so Niki bites back a smart comment and gives him a small smile.

“Yes, James. It will.”


End file.
